


Years Long Past

by bar2d2s



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen, hey who remembers the life support armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Long Past

He was drowning in embraces, free from his life support armor for the first time in…well, it felt like years. And while he appreciated the love, really guys, he did, someone was missing.

Ted sat alone in his workshop, surveying the empty armor, when Booster knocked on the door.

“Hey, buddy? We’re partying, and I’d feel  _really_  bad about eating all the mini spring rolls without you.”

“I almost lost you.” Booster froze, and Ted looked up. “That’s only just hitting me, you know that? Your heart stopped, you were  _dead_ …and I brought you back to life.” A grin worked its way onto Booster’s face, and he strode forward, seizing Ted in a fierce hug.

“And I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Ted. Just…make sure I never have to do it for you, we  _both_  know I’m not smart enough to put together a rig like this.” Ted laughed, returning the hug, burying his face in Booster’s neck.

“You’d figure something else out.” He replied with confidence, then scowled. “For now, though, how about you figure out how to use a _shower_?!”

They laughed together, neither noticing the sad figure lurking in the hall. He watched the pair for a few moments more, then turned and slipped quietly out of the building, where his hidden time machine was waiting.


End file.
